


Sins meet fairies

by Kingxdiane750



Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingxdiane750/pseuds/Kingxdiane750
Relationships: Diane/Fairy King Harlequin, Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The seven deadly sins were going on a vacation after what happened with the demon king. They went on a train to magnolia which was the opposite side of the continent britania they were planning on staying a while. Diane asked king "King this is going to be so much fun I wonder where we will be staying ?" King stayed silent for a little while then realised that he didn't bring any money for the trip he couldn't tell diane that, then ban jumped in to say something "were going to try and find somewhere nice and big so we can chill" Diane jumped onto kings lap and kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Thank you so much king this is gonna be the best" king turned to ban and whispered thank you he smiled back at him. Meliodas, Elizabeth, Merlin and Gowther. Meliodas and Elizabeth were talking about future plans for the kingdom and Tristan as well, Merlin and Gowther were talking about camelot and experiments. The train stopped all of a sudden king poked his head through the window and saw a man with pink hair slowly walk out of the train like if he was going to throw up, he eventually saw a scarlet haired woman near the switch what causes the train to stop she also had an awful amount of luggage. A woman with blonde hair was carrying the pink haired boy on her shoulder another two men were stood there on with black hedgehog hair and a black cat the other was topples (king blushed) with dark blue hair, he barely realised the small girl with long blue hair with a white cat (what's with all the cats.)

King flew out the door and went to see what all the commotion was about " excuse me what's going on" they all turned to him and screamed because of his wings the blonde haired woman began to talk "Sorry that we screamed we were just shocked" king tells the blonde woman "It's okay I get It a lot" the blonde woman smiled brightly "My name is Lucy nice to meet you, oh and I'm so sorry if we interupted your ride It's just that my friend Natsu over there the one with pink hair has motion sickness and we left him in the train alone." King nodded   
"Well it was nice to meet you Lucy and I'm king me and my friends are going to Magnolia I don't really know how long it will take to start the train again." Lucy looked up to his face and said "We could take you there we live there we just finished a mission" King smiled brightly "That would be lovely thank you very much I'll go and get my friends" He flew back in. Lucy tells everyone who he was and everything Natsu managed to bring himself back and asked lucy "What is he" lucy looks at everyone "I forgot to ask him but we can ask him later"   
King came out with all of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

King began to intoduce his friends he points at the blonde haired man "This is meliodas" meliodas waves at them he then began to point at the brown haired woman "This is my wife Diane" She excitedly waved at them then king pointed to the tall blue haired man "This is my brother in law Ban" he scoffs ban then hits him across the head , he points at a blue haired woman "This is Lady Elizabeth" she turns to king and says "you can just call me 'Elizabeth'." Then looks at a black haired woman who was floating "This is Merlin" he quickly turned his head and looked at the pink haired man and smiled "This is Gowther" he smiles and says "Nice to meet you all"

Lucy smiled at them all and asks king "I have a question what are those things on your back, he looks back and sighs "These are my wings" Lucy looked in shock "Well I personally think they look very beautiful, oh I haven't introduced you to my friends, Im Lucy by the way." Lucy points at the pink haired man "This is Natsu he's the reason the train stopped" Natsu looks at her and she slaps him across the head, she then pointed at the topless man "This is Gray" she jumps and screams at him "Where are your clothes?!!, sorry about that he kinda has a stripping habbit" gray looks down "When did that happen?" Lucy turns and points at Happy "This is Happy he's a talking, flying blue cat" king looks at her shocked Elizabeth then goes running up to Happy "Oh my god it's a talking cat" Happy screams Natsu's name "Excuse me please can i have Happy back" Elizabeth gasps and gives him back and apologises. "This is Erza you can kinda say she's like the leader of our little group" king looks at erza and asks a question "Excuse me ma'am but may I ask why you have so much luggage" She turns to look at him and gives a glare he jumped "I'm sorry I asked." "This little girl and cat is Wendy and Charle" the little girl looks at them and says shyly "I'm Wendy" king then gives the girl a handshake she shakes back then walks over to Natsu, Lucy then points to another pair "This is Gajeel and Lily" gajeel scoffs Lucy then turned back to king and walks up to him and gives him a handshake "I hope you enjoy your stay in Magnolia" Loke then appeared out of no where and throws lucy over his shoulder she was kicking and screaming "Put me down Loke I'm fine!!" Lucy decided she had enough of this and throws herself to the floor Natsu then walked over to Loke but he blasted him away using regulas impact gray then trys to fight him and froze him in ice but got blasted away Lucy then closes his gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Meliodas and the others stared at them blankly until Ban asked "Alright can you tell us what the hells going on" he walked other to Lucy and helped her up "First tell us where that guy came from I didn't see him before" Ban said looking down at Lucy "Okay, that was Loke he is my friend but also a celestial spirit" they all looked at her confused Diane decided to ask the question "What's a celestial spirit" Lucy reached to her belt and summoned Virgo "I open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!!" The maid was on the floor tied up they all looked at her in confusion "Yes Princess what do you need me to do." Lucy untied her and stood up "Please can you explain what a celestial spirit is" Virgo looked at her blankly and replied "Yes Princess" she started to do this dance Natsu laughed his head off lucy face palms her face "That's not what I meant That's it im closing your gate." She disappeared out of nowhere "Okay if she won't explain I'll do it, so basically there is certain mages who can summon spirits like Virgo and Loke there called celestial wizards and I'm one of them and my friend yukino were both special because we have the 12 zodiac keys I've got 10 of them and yukino has 2 of them we an summon from another world its called 'The Celestial Realm' people can't stay long in there unless you've got Celestial clothes and that's basically it." Lucy looked around and it seemed they all fell asleep except from Wendy, Charle, King and Gowther. All four of them enjoyed it wendy ran over to Lucy and hugged her "Lucy your the best" Gowther began to speak "That was quite fascinating but I think we should wake the others" King nodded in agreement and tried to wake his wife up "Come on sweetheart wake up" she slowly woke up "King,what's going on, oh I'm so sorry for falling asleep" King picked her up and stood her on her feet "Now let's wake everyone up I bet your hungry" Diane looked up to kings face and fell to his chest Lucy looked at them with a worried look king caught her eye and smiled "She'll be fine she just needs rest, don't worry. King and Gowther started to wake there team up and Lucy, Wendy and Charle started to wake there team up. They were all up now but Diane, king was carrying her until they reached near a hotel to stay the night, King woke her up so she could eat something she woke up but didn't look to good king walked into her room with a cold glass of water and sat down next to her and kissed her forehead "You'll be alright i promise I won't let anything happen to you" he kisses her forehead Lucy peeks her head through and smiles then walks in "Hi King how is she doing" king slowly stands up and walks up to her head down then drops to his knees and crys into his chest lucy puts her hand on his head and accidentally touches his wings she screams inside then realised something she never asked him what he was.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey king" he slowly lifts his head to see Lucy's face "I know this is a bad time and everything but what exactly are you, you look human but you've got wings" he slowly stands up wipes his tears away stands formal "I'm the fairy king Harlequin, I'm a fairy." Lucy walks up to him and hugs him, he looks down at her confused "Your family" King then realised that he needs to ask what she means "Hey Lucy, what do you mean that were 'Family' " Lucy looks up to his face and tells him "We are apart of a wizards guild Fairy Tail and you just said you're a fairy" King looks at her with a sincere look in his eyes and hugs her back "I guess we are."

Since king admitted that he's a fairy she should probably tell her about them and Diane. Lucy pulls away "I'm so sorry it's just so wierd seeing a real life fairy our first master believed they were real but with a tail and i see you don't have one." They both started giggling and decided to let Diane rest "Lucy," she looks up "yeah what's up" she said smiling "I have something i need to tell you" 

"Anything it's fine" Lucy says with glee. He smiles at her "Well it's about my wife and the others" Lucy almost forgot he was married "Were not human well ban is but the others are not" she fell to the floor chocking king picked her up and flew her to the room she got "I'm fine i was shocked that's all i shouldn't have reacted like that I'm sorry i said i would listen to anything you said and I did that" Lucy started crying Natsu heard her crying and went racing up the stairs and barged in "Lucy are you alright" all Natsu saw lucy crying into kings arms "what did you to her, what are you" king breathes in "I'm a fairy and she's just a little shaken up" Natsu runs over to lucy and grabs her "what happend, wait what did you just say you're a fairy!!!" He screams. Lucy moves from Natsu's side and started talking to king "please tell me everything I'm fine now" still shaking but confident he nods in agreement. "Lucy, Natsu were from a group from britania as you know we are knights we were named after seven sins 'The Seven Deadly Sins' Our captain is Meliodas he's the dragon sin of wrath also the demon kings son, I'm known as king the grizzly sin of sloth, Diane is the serpent sin of envy, Ban is the fox sin of greed, Gowther is the goat sin of lust, Merlin's the boar sin of gluttony and our old friend who just passed away Escanor the lion sin of pride"


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy looked at him with saddness in her eyes and his she walked up to him and hugged him "I'm sorry that happend to you all" king was now crying he was upset for Diane and recalling that memorie. Natsu had a look in his face he was confused "What's going on i have no idea about what's going on now!!!!!!!!" King was about to explain but lucy interupted him "Natsu calm down, were talking about their past none of them are human but Ban, but wait king what races are and what is Elizabeth."

King calms down and takes a few deep breaths because he knew that Diane hates her height and everything. "So as you know I'm a fairy, Diane is a giant" Lucy and Natsu looked at eachover shocked and screamed together "She's a what!!!!!!" Everyone heard that and was up the stairs in her room and lucy kicked them saying "Get out of my room!!!!!" Everyone screamed HEY lucy covers her mouth with her hand for politeness and says I'm sorry.

"What was all the screaming about Lucy" erza said in a concerning tone Lucy was about to say something but King put his finger on her lip. "Hey guys I'm just doing some explaining about what we are" ban smacked him across the head that made lucy kick him out of the room again gray screamed to lucy "You hit me too!!" Lucy walks over to him and says sorry again. Gajeel walked over to lucy she gulped he picked her by the neck she was screaming put me down, Natsu saw enough and punched him through the window and catches lucy she thanks him lilly went after Gajeel. Gray then walks over to King head up "what do you mean what you are" king looked to his wings to remind him " To put it straight were nut human, I'm a fairy, Diane is a Giant, Meliodas is a demon, Elizabeth is part human and goddess, Ban is immortal, merlin is a 3000 year old witch, Gowther is a doll, That's what I meant. Everyones mouths were wide open and saying the same thing "WHAT THE*****"


	6. Chapter 6

Diane just woke up feeling slightly better but she mainly got up because everyone was screaming she walked into Lucys room to go and say hi to her and all she saw was most of fairy tails mouths open. "Hey guys what's going on" they all stared at her "what do I look inappropriate or something should i go change into something else" King flew to her side and carried her in a Princess carry and took her back to the room she was staying in "King what's going on with ..." king puts his finger on her lips but she tightly grabbed his arm squeezing with all her might she might have broke it "What's going on!!" King screamed at the agonising pain in his left arm "diane..please let...go of...my arm" she let go and gasped "oh my god what did i do" she started to cry into her hands he sat down next her and pushed her head to his chest she hugged him back.

Everyone just saw that she broke his arm by squeezing it with one hand. Lucy walked in and summoned virgo to see if she could help treat his arm. King began to speak to the spirit "It's okay I'll be just fine I'm used to stuff like this" Virgo looked at the man and respected his choice. King then summoned chastifol and made it into a cushion for diane to lean on and rest comfortably. He then flew out and shut the door and Elizabeth was in front of him with Erza, Wendy. Wendy walked closer to him "please may i look at your arm sir" he respected her politeness and gave her his broken arm and she began to heal it he looked down and could feel it again "How did you do that I thought Elizabeth and the goddess race could do that and your human there's no way." She smiled up "you might feel a little bit of pain but it's not broken anymore because i used dragon slaying magic on it." King looked down at the small girl shocked "Did you say dragon slaying magic miss" Wendy looked at him confused "of course i did I'm really weak I'm always saved by gajeel or natsu there dragon slayers too" king bent down to her "no your not weak at all you have great potential in the future and to shock me the fairy king you should be proud of yourself." Wendy smiled brightly and flung herself at him he hugged her back "thank you so much mr King"


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy was hugging King and at the same time stroking his wings he was shocked at first "I'm so sorry sir I got carried away they just felt so much like my mums grandeenys wings." At first king was fine with it but then she said it felt like her mums wings "Hey Wendy was your mum a fairy as well" she shook her head "no, she was a dragon" King jumped and made Wendy cry because he hit her really hard with his wings "Hey it's okay I'm sorry if I hit I didn't mean to but is she nice Grandeeny" Wendy wiped her tears away and started again King embraced her in another hug she was so young and delecate "It's okay I'm sure she loves you" she was crying harder into him she was mumbling something "Mummy" king decides to read her heart and it said "I miss you mum why did you have to save me and die" king started crying "I'm so sorry how did she save you" wendy started speaking "She and the...other....dragons went...into.....their children who...were dragon...slayers for hundreds...of years and...came out to save us from losing ...our magic and... being controlled by curses...Natsu had it the worse Igneel was fighting Acnologia and got ripped to shredds and died so did metalicana,weissligo,skiadram they stopped us from turning into a dragon.

King picked up the crying girl "Wait don't tell Erza because her mum was a dragon slayer and turned into a dragon then worshipped Natsu's brother zeref, because she turned into a human again but couldn't feel or taste she tried to take over Erza's body but couldn't she died fighting her daughter and me and took over my body and her souls in my body,please don't tell her." King nodded.

Erza walked around the corner "What's going on are you two alright, did someone attack" The wizard changed into her purgatory armour "No were just fine I'm taking Wendy to her room because she is tired" she nodded in response. Wendy whispered into kings ear "did she hear us" king turned around to hear her mind "no she saw us hugging though that is all" wendy wrapped her arms around kings neck and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gray decides he wants to go back to the guild and see how Juvia is Merlin and Elizabeth went with him. Merlin begins to speak "So gray, this woman Juvia do you like her?" Gray starts blushing Elizabeth starts giggling "no its not really like that, I do care about her, but I don't know how to put it to her?" Merlin smiles back "well what is she like?" Gray puts his hand up "She is like crazy for me whenever she sees me coming she cuddles me and calls Lucy a 'Blonde Bimbo' " They all start laaughing it has been a long time since Elizabeth seen Merlin laugh. Gray stops in his tracks and had to ask a question "Merlin, how are you a 3000 yr old wizard" she looks back at him with this glare Elizabeth starts to worry. "Well first my true form is a little girl" a cloud of smoke appeared and the tall woman disappeared Gray looked down and saw a little girl "This is my true form I stopped my own time and used simple transformation magic" Gray looked down Merlin saw his face " My friend ultear she used lost time magics, we were attacked by dragons one dragon made babies which we were all fighting as the dragon slayers were going after dragons, I was killed that night by protecting Juvia she was distracted and she turned back time a minute and saved my life but she had a deep price she was trapped between time."

Gray started crying falling to his knees shouting ultear Elizabeth dropped to the floor and hugging him, then all of a sudden a woman started attacking saying "My love rivals" Gray stood up and walked over to the woman and fell into her boobs "Gray-Sama" he was still crying "Gray-Sama are these people my love rivals because Juvia will take them on" Gray stood up and grabbed her shoulders "Thank goodness your alright, there my friends Merlin and Elizabeth, I only Love you Juvia" Juvia had hearts in her eyes and cuddled him "Gray-Sama did Juvia upset you Juvia will do her best."

"Come on Juvia let's go now, oh Merlin I didn't finish asking that question" she turns to him and hushes him it seems Juvia fell asleep Gray picked her up Merlin turns "I can teleport us back" Gray nods, Elizabeth did too.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin teleported Gray, Juvia, Elizabeth back to the Motel there were staying in, Gray screamed " What was that, were did my clothes go" Merlin walks over "That was teleportation and your clothes that was probably you, the girls waking up." Juvia slowly opened her eyes and saw gray naked "Juveeen, Gray my darling where are your clothes" Gray looked at her and shrugged.

Gajeel was fighting outside with Ban, Lily was fighting with Meliodas. Meliodas looked at the cat and questioned it "Hey weren't you just a small cat" Lily was in his battle mode "Oh this, it's actually my normal form, well it was in Edolas now I can only use this form for a little while it's enough to beat you." Meliodas stood tall then a shroud of darkness covered him it was his assult mode his voice went deep "Shall we then" Lily leaped at the short man and was pushed back with a dark sword Lily enlarged his sword to block but it still hit him and changed back into the small black cat, Meliodas picked the small cat up "Let's go back inside to see the others Ban and your friend Gajeel are most likely fine" they walked into the kitchen and talked a while. Ban and Gajeel just finished their figh Gajeel won by shoving iron down his throat. Diane walked down the stairs looking for Lucy so they could talk about stuff but she wasn't their so she went back to her and kings room and to speak with him he was upstairs looking after Wendy. She walked in jumped on his back crying "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" she looked at his arm and felt bad, he turned around looking her in the eye " I'm alright Wendy healed my arm She is really Strong " Diane felt his arm it was perfectly fine, wendy walked over to them and hugged them "I think your both the best" Diane picked up the girl and cuddled her "Harlequin isn't she the best I want to keep I wonder how old she is I bet she's 9" wendy stared at her with shock "I'm 19 in a 12 yr old body, how old are you look like the same age as me" Diane looked at her "I'm 715 yrs old and King is 1234 yrs old" Wendy stared at them and jumped in excitement King looked at Diane "She reminds me of you when you were younger and I was looking after you." King smiled gleefully and thought about their children "Diane, don't you wonder how the kids are doing at home" Diane looked at him with a glare and slaps him "Of course they are plus anyway I desrve this I just gave birth again!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry It was so short again 😔


	10. Chapter 10

Juvia just woke up from fainting Gray was there right by her side "I'm sorry that I scared you like that, it's a habbit" Juvia smiled at him and hugged him, he did scream but got comfortable Elizabeth was watching from behind then she screamed it was her husband Meliodas. "What are you doing!!" He put up a grin "Oh me nothing at all" Elizabeth just walked away from him. Lucy and Natsu went for a walk together to get some supplies "Hey Natsu do you trust these people I only trust King" Natsu glared at her "What's your problem!" He turned away "I Don't know Gajeel does and that's unusual " Natsu put his head on a tree Lucy was laughing "Is this your thinking face, didn't know you could do that" she said giggling. They began to walk back, the door just opened and everyone was there screaming "Where have you been!!!" Natsu hit them all in the head even Juvia, Gray didn't like this and hit him back he got up "What's your deal chinese eyes" Gray scowled "What's yours pea brain!!" Erza appeared in front of them and smashed their heads together The seven deadly sins were shocked at this.

Erza thought of a plan "Why don't we all go to the beach together" Erza turned her head towards Gray and Natsu "If you two destroy it again you'll be in big trouble" they weren't even pay attention she walked over to them and she got punched in the face. Everyone gasped Lucy went to tell them Erza got up they both started screaming "Hoh" Erza switched into her flame empress armour Natsu was the most scared. Erza destroyed the entire place and they got kicked out, King walked over to Erza "How about we go to the beach now then get another apartment" Erza looked up at him with a stare it was like if she was taller but she wasn't. "No that won't be necessary we can just stay in the guild, yes we shall go to the beach. Erza requipped into her beach outfit she already had her stuff packed "Let's go." No one else was ready Lucy spoke up "Give us a couple of minutes to get ready" she huffed this is were Lucy jumped back. Everyone was ready now, Wendy got Natsu to pack her stuff, she's on his back now with a map King walked up to see the map and used some magic so it knew where we were "There that should be easier to follow now, we should probably get the train their" Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel said no they would walk Merlin put her hand on kings shoulder he didn't feel particularly comfortable with that "I can teleport us there" The three dragon slayers screamed in joy, Diane hooked her arm with his and Gowther "Relax were on holiday you don't have to worry about anything, I'm here with you" king relaxed his muscles "By the way you have to promise to relax like how you used to be when you didn't have your wings" he huffed "Just for you" she screamed in joy and they were at the beach.


End file.
